The present invention relates to monitoring devices, and more particularly to esophageal probes.
An assortment of esophageal probes have been proposed for insertion into the esophagus of a patient to monitor body functions of the patient. A number of the probes have had ECG electrodes on an outer surface of the probe shaft. However, it is desirable to obtain improved contact with the electrodes in the patient's body.